This invention relates generally to manually-operable control devices and relates more particularly to such control devices for controlling directional input signals and the like in various apparatus.
The type of apparatus with which this invention is concerned includes apparatus wherein a directional characteristic attending the apparatus is capable of being controlled by the actuation of a switch. For example, in electrical apparatus having a video display screen, such as video displays in electronic amusement and instructional machines requiring positional or directional control of an image in two dimensions, control of the directional characteristic is effected by the actuation of a switch operatively interconnected within an electrical circuit associated with the display screen.
For controlling directional characteristics in apparatus of the aforedescribed type, directional controllers, popularly known as "joy sticks", can be used for controlling input signals responsible for the directional characteristics of an apparatus. Commonly, joy sticks include a body and multi-directional switch means associated with the body. By appropriately manipulating the switch means, a user can control the directional input signals within the apparatus. Examples of such control devices are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,445,011, 4,604,502, 4,687,200 and 4,739,128.
A limitation associated with joy sticks such as those described in the referenced patents relates to the methods by which the switch means of the joy sticks are used. Such methods may, for example, require a bending of the hand at the wrist, manipulation of a control knob, or controlled movement the user's fingers or thumb as the fingers or thumb are bent at appropriate joints. Commonly, such methods are difficult to carry out for long periods of time and tend to fatigue the user. Moreover, none of such methods of use are believed to facilitate a rapid actuation of the switch means due to the hand or finger motions required for switch actuation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved control device for controlling directional input signals and the like in apparatus of the aforedescribed type which is easy to use and reduces the likelihood of user fatigue.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a device having switches which can be actuated with relatively little effort on the part of the user and which facilitate prompt actuation.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a device including an additional switch which is responsible for an input signal, such as a "fire" or "jump" signal, independent of the directional input signals.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a device which can be comfortably held within a hand of a user when used.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a device which is uncomplicated in construction and effective in operation.